Tooniverse: The Blackest Night
by Roth Prime
Summary: The Black Lantern Corps have been kicked out of the DC Universe, now Nekron had fussed the Cartoon Network Universe, The NickToons Universe, The Hub Universe, and the Disney Universe into one planet, then planning to whip out all life in the universe. Seven power battery's have came along, picking worthy beings in order to stop the villain Nekron and save the universe.
1. Rise of the New Blackest Night

**How It Began**

The DC universe has already fought and defeated one of the most dangerous threats to the universe since the Anti-Monitor, the Black Lantern Corps. Their leader, Nekron the avatar of death, he wanted nothing more then to erase all life in the universe by destroying the source of all life, the Entity. All the corps then formed a temporary alliance in order to defeat the black lanterns. The entity then turned all the heroes into white lanterns to defeat the avatar of death Nekron and resurrect and destroy his tie to the mortal world, the black hand. The Blackest night would finally end. Then would come the Brightest Day.

The Black Lanterns still had a thread attacked to the DC universe but the white lantern the Entity and the chosen ones Martian Manhunter, HalkMan & HalkGirl, AquaMan, and FireStorm severed the last string connecting the Black Lantern Corps & Nekron to the DC universe.

So... where did they go?

Nekron and the Black Lantern energy went to a space in-between four universes, the Cartoon Network universe, the Hub universe, the NickToons universe, and the Disney universe. Since Nekron was in-between all these universes he decided to mess around with the space time continuum he fussed the worlds together into one, his plan was finally coming together, but he still needed a coil to that new world. With all the power that he had left he sent a Black Lantern ring to find a coil to the mortal world, and bring this new universe into death and darkness... This is the new coming of The Blackest Night.

**Finding the coil **(The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy)

It was a pleasant morning in Endsville, the Grim Reaper was sitting down in the kitchen reading the news paper, eating some breakfast peacefully, but then a rolled up ball of clothes was thrown at Grim's face *So much for a peaceful breakfast* thought Grim, Mandy was standing there starring at Grim. "Listen up bonehead because you have a lot to do today, you need to do the laundry, wash the dishes, clean the window, mop the floor, walk saliva, and take out the trash." Finished Mandy as she started to leave.

All that Grim wanted was a nice breakfast but could he? NO! he couldn't he had to be a slave to Billy and Mandy, Billy was at least tolerable he was stupid and annoying but tolerable, stupid and annoying but tolerable. On the other hand Mandy was an angry spoiled brat that would never give Grim a break, or at least say please or thank you, Grim had enough.

"No" Said Grim

"What?" asked Mandy as she turned around to look at Grim

"No, I am not going to do what you say any more! You are such a spoiled brat, you never let me have a second to myself and you never once said a 'please' or a 'thank you' I am not obeying you anymore child!" Yelled Grim

"I don't think you understand Grim, me and Billy won at your own game and you agreed to be our servant forever, even if you tried to cut me in half with your scythe it would just phase right through me. Now get to work!" commanded Mandy as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Grim was boiling mad "If I could I'd cut them into so many pieces that I could fit them into a match box!" said the reaper of souls as he walked out of the kitchen. Grim then grabbed a mini radio to kip himself entertained while mopping the floor, Grim turned the radio on but he really didn't catch much of what the radio said, something about astronomical events and how worlds are fussing. As Grim was about to mop the floor he heard a voice.

**'Flesh. Flesh.'**

"What was that?" asked Grim as a small black mass broke through the window and started zipping around the room breaking all the furniture then finally stopping and sliding onto Grim's finger. **'Grim of the Underworld. Rise' **Grim then felt a stream of blackness run through his body, he then let out a scream. Right them Mandy kicked the door open with Billy by her side.

**"The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. We crave your hearts and your demise. By my Black Hand… The dead shall Rise!"**

"Okay, what's going on bonehead?" asked Mandy "Yeah, what's going on Grim?" Asked Billy. Grim was just standing there with his back facing them, he then turned around, and Grim looked different. Grim's bones were darkened, black stuff was dripping from his eyes, and he had a strange symbol on his head. "You look different Grim, but I can't put my finger on it." Said Billy as he put his finger on his chin to think "Oh, Oh, Oh I know what it is now, you got a new hair cut." Said Billy.

"I have finally found a new master that is actually worthy of my skill and now I'm no longer loyal to you, that means-" But before Grim could finish speaking a blast of supernatural energy blasted him to pieces, Billy was holding a supernatural weapon that he probably got from Grim's trunk. "Whatever was controlling Grim is probably gone now. Now let's find his bones, put him back together and have him fix this mess." Said Mandy as her and Billy were about pick Grim's bones out of the ruble the bones flew out of the ruble back to gather revealing Grim in his new form, starring at them. "Billy! Hit him again!"

Billy: **Fear**

Mandy: **Rage**

But before Billy could fire at Grim again, Grim speeded at him with lightning fast speeds smacking the weapon away then tearing his heart out. Grim then turned to Mandy, Mandy had a look of shock on her face, one of the most rarest things to ever happen. Grim then charged at Mandy then tearing her heart out, killing her.

**Power Levels 1%**

As Grim was looking down at the two dead children with their hearts in his hands, he dropped the hearts and started to belch, they were black lantern rings, they started zipping around the room then started shooting themselves through the walls and the remaining windows. But two rings slipped onto the fingers of Billy and Mandy's dead bodies.

**Billy Smith of Earth. Rise**

**Mandy Paris of Earth. Rise**

Grim then blasted a hole in the roof then flying above it to see fires, people screaming and running, other black lanterns, and the sky darkening. Billy and Mandy now as Black Lanterns were side by side with Grim. Grim was smiling into the distance and then said "Now here comes the arrival of the **Blackest Night.**"

**A/N**

Thank you for reading, and if you have any ideas about what cartoon character would make a good lantern, which corps, and why I'd like to hear it. But before anything else I'm going to give some note's so you'll know what to expect next. First, of all no anime b/c it didn't originate on any of these channels. Second, no superheroes, some superheroes and villains may make appearances from the DC Comic universe, but none from the animated universes. Apically none Ultimate Spider-Man or Avengers Assemble. Three, no characters from animated movies, and no spin off shows. Finally no shows like Gravity Falls, Bread Winners, Wonder over Yonder, Phineas and Ferb, Kick Buttowski, and all of the above. I'm not going to put those shows on b/c I hate them, and I don't want to watch them. Next chapter coming out soon. Again thank you for reading.


	2. Bewere my Power

The seven power batteries for the seven corps were sent through a portal to the only place that at least most of the toons would be familiar with, volcano island. The guardians of the universe knew that the black lanterns couldn't be completely destroyed, so they located the universe were the black lanterns are to be next , so they wanted to give the universe a fighting chance. The guardians secretly kept all seven power batteries just in case, and as a last resort they also put in a prisoner that was an enemy of the green lantern corps for years as a last resort. After all the power batteries got sent through the portal to volcano island three rings from each battery was sent out to find a new warrior and bring them back to volcano island so they can all work together to fight the black lanterns.

**Will**

(Danny Phantom)

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the street coming home from school. "There hasn't been another villain in over a week, I think this calls for a calibration." Said Danny. "As long as it isn't like that Technus incident." Said Tuck. "Um… Guys look over there." Said Sam pointing to a shambling man wobbling down the street "Is that guy okay?" asked Danny "maybe we should go help him." Danny and his friends were about to walk over to help the man but a woman got to him first "See that guy is fine, that woman is helping him ou-." But before Tucker could finish the woman let out a blood curdling scream and it looks like something was torn out of the woman.

"I'm going ghost!" Yelled Danny as he transformed into Danny Phantom, no one was around to see any way. He then flew in front of the man and let out a punch, he then grabbed the man and lifted him up into the air. He then saw the man was rotted like a corpse, he was in a black suit and he had a black ring on. "Okay, who are you? And why are you doing this?" asked Danny **'We crave your hearts and your demise'** said a voice, the man was now struggling in Danny's grasp as he then saw the body of the woman, dead with a huge cavity were her heart should be. Danny now knowing whoever or what ever this thing he was fighting wasn't playing around. The man tried to lash out at Danny trying to rip his heart out, Danny then throw the man up in the air then he cut all of his arms and limbs off with his ecto blasts out of fury. The cut up body then fell to pieces on the ground. Danny then landed on the ground on his hands and knees sobbing, his friends then walking over to comfort him. "I-I let that woman die." Said Danny, Danny Phantom has seen many unbelievable things but he never seen a woman dead in front of him knowing that if he could have acted sooner he could have stopped it.

"Danny there was nothing you could have done, no one was fast enough to stop that." Said Sam. "Well, actually-" but before Tuck could finish his sentence Sam elbowed him in the gut "I-I mean what Same said." Tuck corrected himself. A small black mass then flew by Sam and Tuck and was hovering above the dead woman's body, Danny looked up. The ring then slipped itself on to the dead woman's finger.

**Ashley Grayson of Earth. Rise.**

The dead body of the woman was then covered with a black lantern suit and the cavity has healed, the torn to shreds body of the man then reattached themselves and the man stood up. Soon a huge swarm of black lanterns then showed up, half of them were even Danny's enemy's. "Guys, we need to go no-" but before Danny could grab his friends and take off Tucker was torn through the chest by a black lantern Skulker who was smiling, Danny then through blinding rage then blasted Skulker's head off, but his head just grew back. Danny was now blasting black lanterns left and right but they were just getting closer and closer. Sam then grabbed Danny and told him "Danny Tucker is gone, and blasting these things isn't going to bring him back! We need to get to safety!"

"Okay, your right." Said Danny as he grabbed Sam and takes off to Danny's home.

The black lantern were gaining behind Danny, Danny finally made it home and changed back in to his human form before his parents saw him when they were running into the room. "What's going on Danny? Are we being under attack by ghosts?" asked Danny's dad. Danny and Sam were holding the doors shut "No dad, it's much worse." Said Danny. "They killed Tucker!" yelled Sam. The door then got busted open "What do you mean Sam?" said a voice through the derby "I'm right here." As the derby started to clear they saw a black lantern Tucker.

Danny: **Will**

Sam: **Compassion**

"Thanks for leaving me back there, you're a real pal ghost boy." Said Tucker as he looked up at Danny's parents "Oh I keep forgetting how stupid you two are, you're son is Danny Phantom, the same Danny Phantom who left me to die!" Yelled tucker as he flew and kicked Danny through the wall.

"But still, I have to thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be a black la-" but before Tucker could speak he was blasted by an ecto blast coming from a cannon from Danny's mom. "We don't care! We will protect our son to our last breath, right jack." Said Danny's mom "What? Oh, oh yeah right." Said Danny's dad. "You idiots, that blaster was made for ghosts not what I am." Said Tucker "Remember how you were the one always saving the day and getting all the glory, and never letting us take any of the credit?" Asked Tucker as Danny then kicks Tucker in the jaw in his ghost form. "Oh will you shut up?" yelled Danny.

More and more black lanterns then started to enter the building. "There are too many of them, we need to get to the lab." Yelled Danny as the door started to get torn apart "Move! Move! Move!" yelled Danny as his friend and family ran down to the basement. Danny then telekinetically moved around all the equipment to make a barrier. "That should slow them down." A lazer was then cutting an X into the equipment "You sure?" asked Jazz. "Okay everyone quick in the phaeton ghost zone vehicle, well be safe in the ghost zone." Said Danny, "Are you serious we don't know what could be waiting for us in there." Said Sam. A part of the barrier started to break away. "Whatever it is you'll be facing in there, it will still be better then here." Everyone then went into the vehicle; Danny is standing in front of the door "Danny what are you waiting for? Get in!" yelled Sam. "No. I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can, I'll destroy the portal so if I'm gone, they won't be able to go after you." Said Danny.

"What no Danny don't do this!" Yelled Danny's mom. "I'm sorry guys, I love you all." Danny said as he pushed the button to eject the vehicle into the ghost zone. "Danny NOOOOO!" Yelled Sam as the vehicle flew into the ghost zone, as the portal closed Danny destroyed the machine. "Okay I'm ready for you, bring it! I'm not afraid!" Yelled Danny as the barricade was completely destroyed "Come on Danny, Join us." Said a Black Lantern Ember. The black lanterns started to swarm around Danny, but Danny never letting down, fighting to his last breath. Until another small mass appeared in the room, zipping around the room. But this one isn't black, its green. The ring then appeared on Danny's finger.

**Danny Phaeton of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**

Danny was then covered in a green aura and was wearing a green suit with a lantern symbol on it. Danny Felt a large amount of power surge throughout his body, Danny then created a large holographic sword that looked and felt solid. He then swung it at the black lanterns then it cut them in half. Danny then started swinging the sword left and right destroying the black lanterns. The black lanterns started reforming "We're going to tar you apart when we get fully formed!" yelled a Black Lantern Spectra.

"Well there's more we're that came from." Said Danny, but the ring started to take control over him "What's going on?" The ring then forcibly aimed itself to the sky, the ring then sent Danny flying into the sky at 98 mph to places unknown to him, but he will find out soon.

(Adventure Time)

Finn and Jake were lying around their house not doing anything great but just playing couch potato. "So, is there anything we can do today?" asked Jake. "I really can't think of anything to do." Said Finn. "Hmm… We can go beat up the Ice King." Suggested Jake. " Na, we already did that yesterday." "What if we hang out with Marceline." Suggested Jake. "Nope, she said that she'd be busy with something today." Said Finn. "Oh yeah, right, right." Said Jake. Finn then heard a noise, it was the phone, Finn then walked over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Oh hay princess bubblegum. Yeah, yeah, Oh my goodness!" Finn then turned the calendar to July. "Sorry princess the calendar was on the wrong month, now what were you saying again?" Asked Finn. "Oh my gosh! Don't worry princess! We're on our way!" said Finn as he hanged up. "What is it dude?" asked Jake. "We need to get to the candy kingdom now!" Yelled Finn.

The two then made their way to the Candy Kingdom, when they got there they saw that buildings were on fire, candy citizens running for their lives, and other candy citizens flying around with black suits. "You think this is Ice King's behind this?" asked Jake. "No dude, he isn't capable of anything like this." Said Finn. While they were talking someone was hovering behind them.

Finn: **Will**

Jake: **Hope**

"Hay guys." Said the voice, Finn and Jake then turned around to see a black lantern Marceline and an army of candy people black lanterns behind her. "Marceline… is that you?" asked Finn. "Yes it's me" said Marceline. "What happened to you?" "You'll find out soon enough." Said Marceline as she was about to pounce, but just then Jake formed his hand into a hammer and smashed the black lantern into the side of a candy house. "Dude! What the heck!?" yelled Finn. "Wake up man! That isn't Marceline!" Yelled Jake. The black lanterns started getting closer and closer. "We need to get to the candy castle!" Said Jake. "Your right! We need to protect princess bubblegum before these flying zombies get to her!" Yelled Finn. Finn and Jake started running towards the Candy Castle, Finn slicing apart black lanterns with his sword and Jake bashing them with his hammer fists.

Finn and Jake finally made it to princess Bubblegum's room and started barricading the door with furniture. When Jake was about to get more furniture he was face to face with a candy bazooka being held by princess bubblegum, Finn then ran in front of Jake and said "Hold it bubblegum! Were not one of them!" Bubblegum then lowered the weapon and said "Sorry, It's hard to tell who one of those things are and who isn't." "Do you have any idea of what's going on here princess?" asked Finn. "As of this time I only know as much as you do. Twenty minutes ago small black rings started raining from the sky, they started going to the grave yard and started resurrecting the dead." "Like zombies!" said Jake. "Yes but these are worse! They can fly, are smart, nearly unkillable, and completely relentless." Said Bubblegum. Just after that the wall behind Bubblegum exploded and saw a swarm of black lanterns, half of them being friends. The black lantern version of lumpy space princess then attacked Bubblegum and ripped her heart out. "Noooooo!" yelled Finn. "Don't worry Finn, I'll protect you!" said Jake.

Jake then turned his body into a wreaking machine smashing and crushing as many black lanterns as possible, but it wasn't enough one of the black lanterns eventually got to Jake and ripped his heart out. A black lantern ring then slipped itself onto Jakes finger.

**Jake of Earth. Rise**.

Jake then rised as a black lantern, the black lanterns then started to enclose Finn. Finn took out his sword in the vain hope that he will survive this. "Come on!" yelled Finn "I'm not afraid!" yelled Finn, but it was in vain the back lanterns grabbed him by his arms and legs, the black lantern version of princess Bubblegum was about to tear his heart out but. A green light zipped across the room, like a bullet zipping through the black lanterns, until it slowed down and slipped itself onto Finn's finger.

**Finn ****Mertens of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**

Finn then felt a large amount of energy engulf his body, surrounding him with a green aura. "Woo!" Finn then imagined a giant hammer and it appeared, he then felt something heavy in his hands, it was a giant, solid, holographic hammer. He then started smashing and bashing all the black lanterns into oblivion. The black lanterns started to reform themselves, Finn was ready for round two to get payback from these monsters but the ring had other plans. The ring started taking control and sent Finn flying into the sky, to places unknown to him.

(Ben 10) (The Original)

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa stopped at a small town in Texas at a gas station fueling up. Ben was leaning against the SUV board out of his skull "Oh come on, there hasn't been a single alien attack in weeks, I am so board!" said Ben to himself, but out loud. "Oh suck it up nimrod! A chance there would be another villain attack would be one in a million." Said Gwen reading a book. "Ugh help!" yelled Grandpa "Grandpa!" Yelled Ben and Gwen. They then saw a man in a black suit biting Grandpa's arm, Gwen and Ben then grabbed the man and pulled him away. The man was about to get up again but Grandpa smashed the man's head in with a crow bar left by some careless bystander.

"Get in the SUV kids! Now!" yelled Grandpa, as Grandpa, Ben, and Gwen got in the SUV and started driving away Ben and Gwen looked out the back window. They saw the man that bit Grandpa getting back up and more people like him arriving. Gwen and Ben went in the front to check if Grandpa is okay, he was driving with one hand and trying to stop his bleeding arm "Gwen I need you to listen! Go into the bathroom and get some paper towels." Said Grandpa. "Yes Grandpa." Said Gwen as she ran to the bathroom. "Is there anything I can do to help Grandpa?" asked Ben. "Look out the window and make sure none of those guys in black are following us!" said Grandpa. "Okay!" Said Ben as he ran in the back to see five guys in black following him. "Its hero time!" Yelled Ben as he slammed the famous button on his watch transforming him into heatblast. Ben then got on top of the SUV throwing fireballs at the flying zombies.

**A/N: **Wow when you type something like that it really makes you think.

Ben was doing his best to word off the black lanterns, but more and more of them were showing up. Eventually one was standing in the middle of the road, Grandpa tried to swerve to avoid it but the SUV ended up tumbling and crashing. When Ben woke up he saw that the SUV was a wreak. "Oh no! Gwen! Grandpa!" yelled Ben as he tore the van apart to find his dead Grandpa and Cousin, "What? No! No, no, no, no, no! Gwen! Grandpa! Please wake up!" Just then two black masses zipped around Ben, they turned out to be rings that slipped themselves onto Grandpa's and Gwen's fingers.

**Gwen Tension of Earth. Rise.**

**Maxwell Tension of Earth. Rise.**

Gwen and Grandpa then rose as rotten nightmares, Ben then backed away out of utter shock. Then other black lanterns started to drop from the sky. Ben then got into a battle position "I'm not afraid of you… You want my lie? Well come on then! If you want my life your gonna have to take it from me!" Yelled Ben. The black lanterns then started to swarm Heatblast, even with this immense power it did little to snuff out the oncoming darkness, but there was still hope, a green light was flying towards him. It turned out to be a ring and it slipped on his finger.

**Ben Tension of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.**

Ben then felt an aura of energy encompassing his body, Ben then imagined himself wearing armor and then green solid holographic armor surrounded his body as he started blasting and burning black lanterns left and right. His watch timed out, but he didn't need that anymore he had this. But the ring then forcibly aimed his hand up to the sky "What the-?" asked Ben as the ring sent him into the sky, to places unknown, until later.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and just as a heads up, I would really like some ideas for good members of the indigo tribe. Aang from avatar the last air bender is already going to be in the indigo tribe, and I just need two good cartoon characters to be in the indigo tribe. Thank you again for reading, next chapter coming soon.


	3. We'll Burn you all!

**Anger**

(Dan Vs.)

Dan was sitting down in his apartment watching TV with his cat Mr. Mumbles on his lap. _"We now return to Cops." _ Said the TV. "This is classic Mr. Mumbles, this is what happened last year when Chris forgot his anniversary." Said Dan to Mr. Mumbles, Mr. Mumbles responded with a meow. The screen then turned on to Elise being held back by cops and Chris cowering behind another cop with burses all over his face. "That jerk forgot our anniversary!" Yelled Elise struggling to get free from the cops grasps. "Please! Keep her away from me!" Said Chris. Elise started to calm down "Okay I'm cool." Said Elise calmly, the cops then let her go. Elise then started attacking Chris. "Okay here it comes, here it comes!" said Dan as there was a loud smashing noise emitting from the TV. Dan then started whaling in laughter "Ha ha ha ha that was classic ha ha ha ha ha!" Just then Dan's phone started to ring.

Dan then let out a sigh then walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Dan! Your still alive!? How is that possible?" Said the voice. "I'm sorry, who is this?" asked Dan *Sigh* "It's me, Elise." Said Elise. "Why are you calling me?" asked Dan. "Something weird is happening, I know your not going to belive me but, there are zombies flying around killing other people and turning them into zombies too. You need to get out of there and take Mr. Mumbles with you!." Said Elise "So?" Asked Dan "So you need to get out of there!" Yelled Elise. "Look Elise, I don't know what type of nonsense your babbling about this time, but if it will make you happy I'll put Mr. Mumbles in his own little personal panic room." Said Dan. "… Wait you made a panic room for Mr. Mumbles but not for yo- forget it." "Look Elise, your wasting yours and my time here, you really need to get a hobby." Said Dan "What!? This is the last time I try to help you, you little-" but before Elise could finish Dan interrupted her and said "Yeah well okay Elise bye." Then Dan hanged up.

"Jezz, well if it will make her feel better I guess I'll stick you in your panic room." Said Dan to Mr. Mumbles. Dan then stuck the cat in his own little panic room hidden in the wall. Dan then heard some noises outside "What was that?" asked Dan as he looked through his window to see fires, and people in black costumes chasing other people. "This isn't good." Said Dan. "Ah whatever, the police will help out." But just then through all the chaos a electrical pole fell on Dan's car. "My car!" yelled Dan. His yell was apparently so loud that it alerted the attention of every black lantern down the street. "Oh no." said Dan as every black lantern with in a two block radius of the apartment could hear was now pounding on his door. Dan then ran over to the door holding it shut with his weight.

There was slamming and pounding on the door as a voice seeped through **'We crave your hearts and your demise.' **Said the voice as the black lanterns started breaking through the windows and breaking the door down. "Oh yeah, well you owe me three hundred bucks for my car you just crushed." Yelled Dan. But the black lanterns just walked forward, Dan then grabbed a bat that he keeps under his couch Dan then held the bat up and said "At least tell me who you are." Yelled Dan. "We are the Black Lantern Corps and we crave your hear-" "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time!" yelled Dan. The black lanterns then attacked Dan, as Dan thrashing his bat fruitlessly at them. As the black lanterns held him down and a very familiar black lantern approached him "Hay DAN." Said a black lantern that looks an awful lot like… The imposter Dan."

"YOU!" Yelled the real Dan. "You are a part of all this?" "Well not at first, but after these kind gentlemen and women showed me the light, I just couldn't say no." Said the fake Dan. "Now enough about me, you always seem so angry Dan, maybe it's time for you to take a long rest." The impostor then ripped out the real Dan's heart as he let out a bloodcurdling scream "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But before Dan died he saw a small red glowing thing zipping around his apartment. As it slipped itself on Dan's finger as it said

**Dan Roberts of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**

Dan's eye's then snapped open as he was enveloped by a red energy and his wound got healed up .

**Hate.**

"What the? I thought we killed you!" Said the Impostor. "I don't go down easy, and with this new power-" Said Dan as he unleashed a deadly blast of flaming hot plasma at all the black lanterns from his mouth. "-I will get my revenge!" Yelled Dan as he started creating numerous weapons and slashing, blowing up, and burning all the rest of the black lanterns. The Black Lanterns then started to reform themselves, "Come on! I'm ready for more! Bring it!" Yelled Dan. But then his ring started glowing, and it took of at high speeds to the sky with Dan yelling at the still reforming black lanterns. "BLACK LANTERNS!" Dan yelled as he was flying away.

**Dan Vs. The Black Lantern Corps**

**A/N: **If your unfamiliar this is how Dan Vs. usually starts it's intro

(Regular Show)

It was a bright day and Mordecai and Rigby were fooling around on the cart tearing up the grass and making a huge mess. The two slackers then made a quick stop near the house. "New record." Said Rigby as he stop the timer. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" cheered Mordecai and Rigby. "What is this?!" Yelled the high pitched voice of their boss Benson. "Oh no." Said Mordecai as Benson started walking over "Oh Yes!" Yelled Benson as he gave Mordecai and Rigby each rakes "Now both of you idiots clean this mess up before I get back or… YOU'RE FIRED!" Yelled Benson as he walked away. Mordecai and Rigby started to clean up the mess, they then saw a figure walking up to them. "Let's just hope it's not Benson." Said Rigby. "You bonehead he went into the house." Said Mordecai. As the figure walked closer and closer they saw it was Death. But he looked a little different.

"Oh, Hay Death." Said Mordecai with a board expression. But Death didn't respond and started walking even closer. "Um… Death hello?" Said Mordecai, but Death didn't respond. "Hay Dea-AAAAHHHHH!" But before Mordecai could finish his sentence Death ripped his heart out. Mordecai then fell on the ground dead. "MORDECAI!" yelled Rigby as a black ring flew from the sky and placed itself on Mordecai's finger.

**Mordecai of Earth. Rise.**

Mordecai then rose with a new black suit and the cavity in his chest healed. Rigby then screamed and ran to the house as Death, Mordecai, and many other black lanterns fallow, Rigby then ran in the house and slammed the door. Skips, Pops, and Benson then came in the room, high-five ghost and MuscleMan were laying in the couch watching TV. "Did you and Mordecai clean up the park yet?" asked Benson. "Benson! There are flying zombies with tight black spandex outside, and they turned Mordecai into one of them!" Said Rigby as he was holding the door shut. "Guys! We need to board up the house now!" Said Rigby as Benson walked forward and said "You think I'm going to fall for this little prank?" Said Benson. "But Benson its really not a pra-" But before Rigby could finish Benson shoved him out of the way and said "Out of the way let me see." As Benson looked through the glass in the door he saw rotting, slimy faces staring at him. Benson then backed off out of fright and said "Block the windows and doors!" Yelled Benson.

The whole gang then started getting 2x4's and nailing the windows, the doors, the fridge… Oh opps. But none of the barriers wasn't enough the black lanterns started breaking through, and starting killing and ripping out the heart out of Rigby, Pops, Skips, High-Five Ghost, and Muscleman. All except for Benson who was trying to ward of the black lanterns who used to be his friends… Well most of them. Benson was trying to ward them off with a lamp "Stay back! Stay back!" yelled Benson. "Oh Benson, It's so wonderful." Said the black lantern version of pops.

Benson: **Anger**

"Its fantastic Benson, were we are there is no more light, no more emotion. That means no anger Benson." Said the black lantern version of Mordecai "No more anger? NO MORE ANGER?! My anger makes me who I am, and none of you are going to take that away from me!" Yelled Benson. As the Black Lanterns were closing in on him he saw a red light entre the house zipping all around until it slowed down and slipped itself on Benson's finger.

**Benson of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**

The rage energy then started to engulf Benson as he let out a horrific roar with hot plasma dripping from his mouth and glowing red eye's. Benson then with an enraged yell created a blast that was the equivalent of a small hydrogen bomb that destroyed the entire house and all the black lanterns. Benson then let out a sigh and saw all the destruction with a shocked face. "Wow, got to be a little more careful with this thing." Said Benson looking down at his ring. The ring then started forcing itself to the sky and took of to places unknown.

(Spongebob Squarepants)

Squidward was driving in his car away from the bikini bottom to get a break from Spongebob. Squidward then turned on some smooth jazz finally starting to relax "This is the life, a nice vacation away from you know who." Said Squidward. But Squidward then saw something on his side view mirror, he adjusted it and saw three people flying from behind his car in black suits "What the?" but before Squidward could react the black lanterns started attacking Squidward's boat. Squidward was stirring left and right to shake off the black lanterns but one got behind the boat and blasted the tire off witch made Squidward lose control and tumble down a hill, and by the time he hit the bottom he or his car exploited. "Ouch." Said Squidward. Squidward then got up and rubbed the dust off, Squidward then looked over and saw his boat ruined "Oh no, ruined! All ruined!" Squidward then had a realization. Squidward then ran over to the ruined car digging through the rubbish thinking 'No! No! No! No! No! Please be okay!' thought Squidward as he finally dug up the blackened clarinet that soon disintegrated in his hands.

The black lanterns then landed behind him. At that moment something snapped in Squidward, all his life he had to deal with SpongeBob and Patrick, he had a job that he hated, and fate hates him. Squidward then grew so angry that the popping veins on his head spelt the words 'I'm Angry' as the black lanterns started to walk closer Squidward swerved his head around with a red face, but the black lanterns were not phased. As the black lanterns walked closer to kill Squidward a red light was coming from the sky. It was a red ring that floated in front of Squidward, Squidward expression quickly turned from enraged to confusion. Squidward reached out to touch it but it then flew on his finger.

**Squidward Tentacles of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.**

Squidward's body was then enveloped with red energy as he let out a yell at the black lanterns witch was actually hot plasma melting them into the ground.

**Kill.**

Squidward then took a few deep breaths and looked at the ring "What is this going ring and what's going on?" asked Squidward**, **the ring then pointed itself to the sky" what's going on?!" asked/yelled Squidward as he started flying into the sky and out of the Sea, to places unknown to him until later.

**A/N: **Hay guys thanks for reading. Oh and just to let you know the original character for were Squidward was, was originally Ren from Ren and Stimpy but I changed it because I just didn't see it fit. And just another heads up I may show some characters that I said from the earlier chapter that I said that they weren't going to make appearances, well some may make appearances… But only as black lanterns that way I get to have a bigger army of black lanterns to play with, no one will get angry, and I can type down ways the main heroes will kill them. Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Love Conquers all

**Love**

(My life as a teenage robot)

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck were walking down the street heading to school; Jenny has been on high alert because there have been some reports about some sort of weird events that were going on. But Jenny thought that the problem will resolve itself out. "So Jenny, have you heard about the weird stuff that was going on lately?" Asked Brad. "Actually yes, something about the dead coming back to life or something like that." Said Jenny. "What?!" asked/ yelled Tuck. "Oh don't worry Tuck, I'm sure will resolve itself out." Said Jenny ruffling Tucks hair. As the three friends were walking down the street even further Jenny thought she heard something and stopped Brad and Tuck in their tracks. "Wait, don't you hear that?" asked Jenny looking up into the sky. "No." responded Brad. Jenny then turned her eye's into telescopes and what she saw was what it looked like to be a small black asteroid that looked like a… human. Jenny then shoved Brad and Tucker back as she said "Get back!" as the human shaped asteroid slammed into the earth, there was much derby. As the figure got up from the curator that looked like Sheldon's figure, Jenny had a surprised look on her face and asked "Sh-Sheldon, is that you?" asked Jenny.

Jenny: **Love**

Brad: **Compassion**

Tuck: **Fear**

As the smoke cleared out the gang saw a rotten demonic version of Sheldon with a black suit and a black glowing ring "Oh… You noticed me now do you?" asked the black lantern through his ghoulish teeth. "Sheldon what happened to you?!" asked Brad. "I saw the light, well actually the darkness but I now see the glory of death." Said Sheldon. "Sheldon." Said Jenny as she walked up and held Sheldon's hand "We can help you." Said Jenny. "Sure you can." Said Sheldon as he created a black hammer construct. "You can help by dying!" yelled the ghoul as he smashed Jenny into a house. Sheldon then turned his head with an ungodly speed at Brad and Tuck, "You know, I really never liked you guys in the first place." Said the black lantern as he raised his ring to them but just in time Jenny charged at Sheldon with hammer hands.

**A/N: **Can't remember if those are the real names of those weapons so I'm just going with that name.

Jenny then crushed Sheldon's rib cage and skull with those fists and then punched him into the next house. "I'm sorry Sheldon I need to do this." Said Jenny as she took out a plasma cannon, Sheldon then got up from the rubble as Jenny fired and ripped him apart. Jenny just stood there for a moment silent with a sad expression on her face. "Do you really think that a little bit of plasma would hurt me?" said Sheldon as he reformed. "I hope you don't mind Jenny but I'm tired of playing kitty games, I'm going to invite some friends if you don't mind." Said Sheldon as he lifted his ring to the air and just like that a whole army of black lanterns came from the sky. The black lanterns then swarmed Jenny, Jenny tried to fight back as best she could but she knew she wouldn't last long. She then turned her head to see if Brad and Tuck were okay, they were not. They lied dead on the ground, Jenny then felt tears welling up in her eyes, she then took out a giant flame thrower trying to burn to ashes as many black lanterns as possible. She then turned to see Tucker and Brad lying there until two black rings zipped around until they got on Brad's and Tuck's fingers.

**Bradley Carbunkle**** of Earth. Rise.**

**Tucker Carbunkle of Earth. Rise.**

As XJ9's two former friends rose from the dead in front of her eyes she headed straight home at top speeds. When Jenny got home she slammed the door and quickly put furniture up against the doors and windows. As Jenny was doing this she saw a figure in the shadows, it was in the shape of her Mom. "Oh Mom! Thank goodness your okay! Those things are attacking, please tell me that you have an idea to stop them!" said Jenny holding the door shut as the army of black lanterns were pounding on the doors and windows. But Jenny's Mom didn't respond. "Mom?" asked Jenny. But when she came out from the shadows she was a black lantern too. "NO!" Jenny said as all the black lanterns started coming in from the roof. The black lanterns then forced her into the corner, taunting her and tempting her to join them. But before the black lanterns could destroy her brain, a violet light came in the house zipping all around. Then slipping itself on Jenny's finger and saying.

**XJ9 of Earth. You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires.**

XJ9 was then enveloped with violet energy, and gaining a revealing violet costume with violet eyes. Jenny then let out a blast of energy that crystallized the black lanterns into their own prisons. Jenny then levitated off the ground and said "Well for whatever reason this ring came to me I'm thankful." The ring then aimed itself to the sky as Jenny started to take off, Jenny then looked down at her crystallized friends and said "Don't worry! I'll find a way to save you all!" Jennifer then took off at high speeds into the sky.

(Legend of Korra) (Right after season 3)

Korra was sitting in her wheel chair on a balcony looking up at the shining sun. Although the avatar didn't feel the same way, she was in a cataclysmic battle were she was severally damaged not only in body, but in mind as well, she got put in a wheel chair. Korra was staying at the Air Temple Island temporarily until the ship comes the next day ready to bring her back home. Korra looked up at the sun with her depressed eyes, but then it started raining and the sky is darkening, but there weren't many drops and they were zipping around, most moving into the city Korra gave a confused look. Then Korra heard screaming and smashing near her room on Air Temple Island, soon a guard bursted into her room "What's going on?" asked Korra "We need to get you out of here NOW avatar Korra, there's a boat waiting out side for you. Just stay close to-" but before the guard could finish talking a hand ripped through his chest with the guards heart in the hand. The hand then pulled itself out of the guards cavity, the guard then laid limp on Korra for a few seconds until a black ring came out of no were and slipped itself on the guards finger.

The guard was then reanimated wearing a new black suit and looking rotted tried to attack Korra so did the other zombie that was trying to rip Korra's heart out but Korra found the strength to shove both the black lanterns away as she blasted one with a flurry of wind and blasted the other one back with a blast of fire. Korra then tried to wheel herself out of the temple as she saw guards fighting the… Not-guards Korra didn't want anything more than just to crush and burn those terrible monsters but she knows that in her condition she couldn't stop unless she wanted the avatar to get reborn again. Korra kept wheeling away from the walking dead as she got to the docks were the boat was waiting "Oh thank goodness." Said Korra as she wheeled forward but a string of water exploited from the water and landed in front of Korra. A figure then arose from the water and it was Amon. "A-Amon!?" asked Korra. "I'm happy that you remembered me Korra, because I remember you and how you destroyed my reputation." He then slapped Korra out of her chair "Please, don't do this." Said Korra as Amon was walking forward.

"I really wish I could but there's two problems, one I want nothing more than to kill you and two it is my new responsibility as a black lantern." Said Amon as he was walking closer, Korra tried to crawl away but it was all in vain. As Korra tried to cover her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see her mortal enemy kill her. She then saw a violet light zip around Amon tried to grab it and throw it away it was too fast and zipped onto Korra's finger.

**Korra of Earth. You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires.**

Korra was then enveloped with a violet light and was now standing, Korra was standing. Even though Korra had so many questions running through her head the biggest one was 'How am I standing?' but she had other things to worry about, such as her resurrected zombie. Korra then used the power of the ring to cut Amon's arm off and then with a powerful blast of violet energy he blasted Amon back into the ocean. Korra then looked down again because she felt like she was wearing something else, and when she looked down it was a… very revealing costume "What am I wearing?!" yelled/asked Korra as she covered herself. Her ring then started glowing and saying **'Scanners indicate metallic shards below torso' **"What?" asked Korra. Korra then felt a large amount of pain from her torso as dust like partials appeared from her torso. But before Korra could do anything else the ring pointed itself to the sky and took off at high speeds, as she was struggling to resist the rings power it just flew faster and faster, to places unknown, until later

(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

In the Crystal Empire the royal guard was on high alert, they got many reports about undead monsters attacking equestria, and then soon moving to the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor and Cadence were on high alert as well, this threat being something that no one has ever seen before. Shining Armor and Cadence had a magical barrier up to protect the kingdom against any 'unwanted guests'. Mean while on the snowy, blizzardy outskirts of the empire laid the red horn of a now deceased evil king, King Sombra. The black ring was zipping through the blizzard and slipped itself on Sombra's horn.

**King Sombra of Equestria. Rise.**

The horn then regenerated into the original dark stallion that was King Sombra except with no lips exposing all of his sharp teeth and pitch black eyes. As the undead king rose many other wondering black lantern rings were they brought back dead pony soldiers from numerous wars and were left berried in the dirt for hundreds of years. "Attack the force-field, use all your strength as none will stand in our way." Said the corpse version of Sombra. As the undead soldiers were attacking the force-field they were doing no damage, but then came along Sombra and with one powerful hit it shattered the barrier, "The alarm went off as crystal ponies ran for their lives and the crystal guards tried to fight off the hoards of the undead, and as the guards were busy battling the undead solders Sombra was walking towards the castle bringing darkness were ever he stepped. Some royal guards tried to stop him but it was ineffective. As Sombra made it towards his former royal room he blasted the doors down and looked in to see the Prince and Princess standing there.

The Prince and Princess stood their ground though "My power has increased since my first raid on the Empire and as I recall I was very powerful back then as well." Said Sombra walking closer with his undead soldiers by his sides. "We don't care if you become as powerful as a demigod we will protect the Crystal Empire to our last breath!" yelled Shining Armor. As only a moment passed by Sombra spoke "Kill him." As five undead soldiers charged at Shining Armor. Shining and Cadence did their best but the darkness overwhelmed them "How did you even get in here? The Crystal Heart-" Said Cadence. "Hurt and kept me away when I was alive, but I'm not anymore now am I?" asked Sombra. As the Prince and Princess were held down by the undead Sombra walked even closer "Now how do I exact revenge on the two ponies who took my empire and killed me?" Asked Sombra face-to-face with Shining Armor. "Oh! I know what to do! To kill your wife and make you watch." Said Sombra as he walked over to Cadence. "No!" yelled Shining Armor "Take me instead." Said Shining Armor in defeat "Alright then." Said Sombra as without wasting a second turned Shining Armor into a stone statue. Cadence starred with horror at her now ex-living husband "Perhaps you're wondering how I have achieved a spell like this, well let's just say when I was imprisoned I had a lot of free time." Said King Sombra as he crushed the statue with his hoof. "Now it's your turn Princess." As Sombra walked closer to her, she gave up all hope just then but, she could see a small violet light zipping around.

The pony black lanterns could see this too, they tried to crab and extinguish the light but it was either too fast to tear through their hooves when they tried to catch it. The light then turned out to be a ring that slipped on to Cadence's horn.

**Cadence of Equestria. You have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires.**

As this happened her body was enveloped in violet light feeling the power of love flow through her. The black lanterns recoiled at this and then tried to attack her again but that was a mistake. Cadence blasted apart the black lanterns. The ring on cadence's horn then started to move point to the sky. "What's going on?!" asked Cadence as she was whisked off into the sky. To places in unknown to her.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, and just to let you know if you're an anti-brony and you don't want mlp to be in this story then either ignore it or stop reading. Also I'm going to give my reasons why I think Jenny and Korra would be good Star Sapphires. Jenny in the show (My life as a teenage robot) has a very sweet voice and is a very optimistic nice girl who's looking for love, even though she's a robot. And for Korra well she did have many relationships on the show with the other characters and because of this awesome Korra Star Sapphire fan art that I found. I know some of these individual stories are rushed but I just want to get to through them without too much unnecessary details. Next chapter coming soon and I'll give you the URL to the fan art to give you a good idea of what the characters from this chapter and earlier chapters look like.

Star Sapphire Korra:  art/Legend-of-Korra-Star-Sapphire-Korra-453054952

Black Lantern Sombra:  art/Black-Lantern-King-Sombra-475338873

Red Lantern Benson:  art/Red-Lantern-Benson-389801138

Star Sapphire Cadence:  art/MLP-Blackest-Night-Princess-Cadance-422767782


	5. Fears turned into light

**Fear**

(My little pony: Friendship is magic)

The undead version of Sombra looked up into the sky as the princess of love flew away, Sombra was not happy with this "Track her down and bring her head to me! I don't care what you must do to find her!" Yelled Sombra. "Yes my king." Said four undead Pegasus soldier ponies at the same time as they took off. Sombra then sat down were he stood and rubbed a hoof against his head, a moment passed until King Sombra saw a light looking a lot like the violet light that gave cadence that power blouse, except this one is yellow. Zipping around the royal room and coming closer to King Sombra.

**King Sombra of Equestria. **Started the ring.

"Keep away!" Yelled Sombra

**You have the ability to instill great fear.**

"No!" Yelled Sombra as the yellow ring forced its way on Sombra's horn.

**Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.**

Sombra then let out a scream as the ring of fear broke through the ring of death and enveloped Sombra in yellow flames replacing his black suit with a yellow one. "I'm… I'm alive and I'm free." Said King Sombra smiling at the undead soldiers "Fear me…" said Sombra hauntingly as he created giant holographic spiders and snakes ripping the zombies apart, as one soldier tried to attack Sombra he created a holographic scythe slicing the zombies head off "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Laughed the mad king. Sombra then felt the ring on his horn forced him to face the sky, before Sombra could even say anything he took off flying into the sky.

(Invader Zim)

Zim and Gir were sitting on the couch watching TV until there was a knock on the door Zim then got up and answered the door seeing undead ghoul-like humans with black suits. Zim then slammed the door and walked away "I don't know what those 'humans' were selling and I don't know why they were in those ridiculous costumes but I don't care." Said Zim. "I'm gonna watch it again." Said Gir as he clicked a button on the remote and started the movie over again. But the black lanterns broke down the door, Zim may be an incompetent alien with a superiority complex but he knows a threat when he see's one "Security! Protect your master!" Yelled Zim as his parent robots wheeled in the room, but they were just thrown to the side as one black lantern grabbed Zim and started smashing him against the floor.

"GIR!" Yelled Zim "Help me!" Gir just did nothing but stood there and starred. The black lantern then throw Zim through a wall making a big hole. "Ouch." Said Zim as the black lanterns started walking closer and closer, Zim then got out his plunger of doom and yelled "Don't make me use this." But the black lanterns weren't phased Zim then shot a deadly blast of energy ripping apart all the black lanterns. But during all the chaos a glowing yellow ring flew into the house zipping around until it slipped on Zim's finger. "What is this?" asked Zim.

**Invader Zim of Irk. You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Crops.**

"Ha ha ha ha yes! Fear me! All of you fear me!" yelled Zim as he constructed blades, hammers, axes, lazer cannons, and various other weapons. Zim then slashed, blasted, and burned the black lanterns "Yes fear me humans, FEAR ME!" yelled Zim, Zim's ring then started to aim towards the sky and Zim started to fly away against his will, and Gir is sitting down in front of the TV eating waffles.

(Avatar: The last air bender) (After season 3)

Azula, the former fire nation princess was imprisoned in boiling rock, a fire nation prison surrounded by a boiling river. Azula was doing what she always did since her dethroning, getting revenge on the avatar and her brother who threw her in the prison in the first place. Soon a guard unlocked Azula's cell and said "Come on prisoner, were commissioning a lockdown and we're doing a head count. Now move." Said the guard. Azula then got up and was escorted by the guard, this was her chance, she can start a prison riot and escape. In the court yard the groups of prisoners were lined up and being head counted. Azula then faced the prisoner next to her and whispered "Do you know what this assembly is about?" The prisoner then responded "I only know as much as you do" whispered back the prisoner. "Hay!" Yelled a guard walking over to Azula and the other prisoner. But before anything else could happen the bodies started falling out of the sky, they started to get up and attack the guards and the prisoners 'This is perfect' thought Azula as she used her bending to cut through her shackles, but it would take longer than just a second or two. A black lantern then saw Azula as she started running forward "Come on! Come on!" said Azula under her breath but she then did a back kick and hit the zombie in the chin, Azula then finally cut free of her braces. The zombie then got back up to attack her but he got blasted in the face a huge flurry of fire. "That was fun." Said Azula.

Azula then saw a zipping yellow light coming towards her but Azula never moved. The ring was attracted to her like a magnet. The ring then slipped on her finger.

**Azula of Earth. You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Crops.**

Azula then started blasting black lanterns left and right with a smile on her face and glowing yellow eyes. Her ring then aimed itself towards the sky, Azula started to float and then flew away.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Next chapter is coming soon.

Black Lantern Pony Soldier:  art/MLP-Blackest-Night-Commander-Hurricane-334151439

Sinestro Corps King Sombra:  art/Request-Sinestro-Corps-Sombra-423274353

Sinestro Corps Invader Zim: http: art/Yellow-Lantern-Zim-208887528

Sinestro Corps Azula: http: art/SCR-XV-PRINCESS-AZULA-94867117


	6. MINE!

**Greed**

(Ed Edd N Eddy) (After the big picture show)

Rolf was riding a giant wiener on a wheel barrel as his goat Victor was pulling it "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes Victor?" asked Rolf. Victor then stopped " Victor, why have you stopped?" asked Rolf. Rolf then turned his head to see his pig Wilfred and his chickens freaking out, Rolf then put up a roasted chicken leg to his ear to listen to what has the animals all riled up. Rolf then grabbed Victor and throws him into the basement and then ran back and picked up all of his animals and ran into the basement. Rolf then looks out of the basement and says "Half mercy on our miserable souls!" as he shut the door.

**-Else Were-**

Ed, Double D, and Eddy were hiding in their in there van in the dump away from those creatures. Eddy looked out of the van then turned back and said "No sign of those things yet." Whispered Eddy. "I'm frightened here Eddy, what were those flying corpses doing to our friends?" asked Edd. "They were taking their hearts and making them apart of a new inter universal corps that will end all life in the universe!" said Ed. "That's stupid!" Said Eddy. "There they are!" said a voice as Keven, Johnny, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah came out of the sky and started attacking the van. The Ed's then screamed as Eddy then hitted it and made a quick 565 degree turn and drove away. "Eddy! Your too young to drive!" Said Double D, a black lantern Plank or just Plank was on the front window taunting them "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Screamed the Ed's and Eddy shielded his eye's, Plank then slided off the front window.

Eddy was driving as fast as he could but they felt something or someone hit them "Oh dear now what?" As Ed Edd and Eddy were driving they drove over a large wooden board that made them go flying and land. As they were driving a pair of hands grabbed Ed and started to pull him through the back window "They got me guys! I'm a goner! Don't forget about me!" said Ed as his fingers slipped and he started flying out of the car "Ed!" yelled Eddy and Double D as they tried to grab Ed, but they missed. "No! Ed!" yelled Double D and Eddy. Eddy then turned back to see that the car was about to crash into a house but Eddy turned the wheel. "Eddy! We need to go back and get Ed!" Yelled Double D "We can't! There still after us! I want to go back and save Ed as much as you do but we can't" said Eddy. The car then stopped and was tipped forward, but the wheels were still turning, it was like as if something or someone very strong is holding up the back of the van. Eddy and Double D looked back in horror as they saw a dead version of Ed holding back the van.

"Ed!" yelled Eddy. The back of the van was then torn open as they say all their old friends "We will eat you now!" Yelled Ed with a smile. "Plank wants to rip out their hearts first!" said black lantern Johnny holding up Plank. Eddy and Double D were about to lose hope until they both saw to lights zipping towards them, one blue and one orange. They turned out to be rings as the blue ring slipped on to Double D's finger and the orange one slipped on to Eddy's finger.

**Eddy King of Earth. You want it all.**

"It's MINE!" said Eddy as his body was enveloped with the orange light of greed and his eyes had orange lantern symbols in them. Ed was one of the first to attack Eddy but Eddy then blasted Ed in the ring by accident.

**Connection Severed.**

Ed then fell flat on the ground.

**Eddward Young of Earth. You have great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.**

Double D was then engulfed in the blue energy and had a blue and black suit appear on him. Eddy and Double D then looked at each other and asked at the same time "What happened to you?" but answers would have to wait because the black lanterns then tried to attack them. Double De and Eddy put up their rings for defense but the rings had other plans. Eddy's and Edd's rings then aimed to the sky as they broke through the roof of the van. Double D then said "Wait we need to help Ed!" yelled Double D "Silly Double D I'm right here!" said the voice of Ed "Ed?" asked Double D "Hay lumpy we're are ya?" asked Eddy happily "I'm right here." Ed said as he appeared in front of Eddy and Double D in a orange holographic form. "Ed? Is that you?" asked Double D "How is that even possible?" Asked Eddy. "What?" asked Ed. "Hmm… What if when Eddy blasted Ed's black ring when he was one of those things your ring must have took Ed's conciseness into the ring." Eddy and Ed were flying silent starring at Double D. "Well yes anyway what destination do you estimate that we are heading?" asked Edd. "I guess we'll find out." Said Eddy

(Spongebob Squarepants)

was standing around in the middle of his restraint the Krusty Krab watching his costumers giving their money to Spongebob and Spongebob putting the money into the cash register. Squidward said he'd be taking a vacation and that's why Spongebob was working both the cash register and the fryer. Spongebob then jumped out from the boat and walked towards with a bagged lunch " , can I have my lunch break now?" asked Spongebob. "Ya have five minutes." "Wow! One more minute then yesterday." Said Spongebob as he walked out of the Krusty Krab to have lunch with his best friend Patrick. then walked into his office planning to bathe in his money.

-Five minutes later-

While was bathing in his money he heard slamming on the door. "Come back later!" said Krabs, but the door was broken down as he saw zombies in black suits. "Oh no! Zombies! Their gonna eat me money!" Yelled . then saw a orange light zip into the room eliminating the darkness, it turned out to be a ring that changed size to slip onto his claw.

**Eugene Krabs of Earth. You want it all.**

's body was then engulfed with orange energy and had orange lantern symbols in his eyes "Your lives, I want them… NOW!" Yelled as he created a holographic pirates sword and started slashing away at the black lanterns, a lot like the time when he fought through the grave yard full of zombies for a lucky hat that was worth a billion dollars… Then turned out to be worthless. "You fool! Were not alive!" said a decapitated head of a black lantern. "Well then I'll just take those shiny rings of yours." Said Krabs as he was about to take the ring but his ring had other plans, the ring aimed itself to the sky and rocketed out of the selling, "No! My money! They'll eat me money!" Yelled "wherever this ring is taking me it better be a cave full of treasure!" said flying off.

(My Little Pony: Friendship is magic)

Spike was running away from his former-living friends Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity… and other ponies chasing Spike to a chaotic ponyville. This chaos wasn't like the chaos of discord were it was semi-innocent and fun, this chaos was evil there was a dark sky, burning buildings, and other ponies screaming and running for their lives. Spike then runs into the library and slammed the door holding it shut, "Twilight!" Yelled Spike through tears "Something is wrong with our friends." Spike then locked the door and with all of his strength moved a book shelf in front of the door, blocking it, but Spike could still hear the slamming. Spike then looked over in the darkness and saw a figure of Twilight "Twilight!" yelled Spike "Thank goodnesss your okay!" he said as he hugged Twilight. "Well Spike, you were right to be afraid." Said Twilight "Wha-?" asked Spike as he looked up to see a zombified looking Twilight as he screamed.

Spike then shoved his undead friend away as the undead ponies started breaking through the windows, Spike then started running up the stairs "Spike…" Said the voice's of his those things wearing his friends skins. Spike then ran to the balcony of the library, there was no were else to run. "There's no were left to run Spike." Said one of the voices as the monsters grew closer and closer. But spike then saw an orange light in the sky zipping around that it then turned out to be a ring that slipped onto Spike's finger.

**Spike of Equestria. You want it all.**

Spike was then engulfed with orange energy and blasted the undead Twilight through the heart, but she just regenerated. Spike was about to do a lot more but his ring then pointed to the sky and against his will he started to take off into the sky "What is this!?" were am I going!?" asked Spike as he went faster and faster.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Believe me I would've loved to make Bender from futurama or Scrooge McDuck an Orange lantern but I'm only making characters from CN, Nick, Disney, and the Hub as lanterns and no characters from adult shows like South Park, Family Guy, The Simpsons, or Futurama. I chose , Eddy, , and Spike because they are some of the greediest characters ever created. Do I even need to say why I made Orange Lantern? He traded Spongebob's soul for 62 cents. Eddy would gladly sacrifice his friends for all the money in the world and lets his greed blind him making him believe that Rolf gave him a money tree seed, Ed himself even said "Even I am not that dumb Double D." Spike may not be a well known greedy character and most of the time he's not but the episode were Spike starts to mature into a full grown dragon he becomes extremely greedy, but at the end of the episode turns back to normal. I did also kind of cheated making Double D a Blue Lantern before typing up the hope chapter but I just want to get these introductions out of the way so we can get to the main story. Next chapter coming soon.

Orange Lantern :  art/Lantern-Krabs-Kolor-147441725

Cool Red Lantern Squidward:  art/Lantern-Squidward-147496365

Orange Lantern Eddy:  art/Orange-Lantern-Eds-155453493

Orange Lantern Spike: art/Greed-298833115


End file.
